Red and White
by RennerBartonFangirl
Summary: When the KGB threatens the life of the President, Maria, Clint, Natasha, Abby and Peter travel to Washington to enlist the help of NCIS. AVENGERS HIGH UNIVERSE


The call came at 3:25 am. Natasha was woken up by the buzzing of her phone. She looked at the clock.

_Who would be calling at this hour? _she thought.

She looked at the screen. No caller ID.

_Uh oh. This can't be good._

Clint stirred in the bed next to her.

"Tasha?" he asked. He saw the anxious look on her face. "What's wrong?" She showed him the phone. "Who calls at a time like this?"

"Not a clue." she replied.

"Answer it." he said. "If it's not good - which you would expect from a call at 3:00 in the morning with no caller ID - then you've got me here."

She nodded, sat up in bed and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Good morning, Natalia._" She froze and grabbed Clint's hand.

"Ivan." she replied, trying to keep the fear out of her voice and failing. Next to her, Clint squeezed her hand comfortably. "What do you want?"

"_I have a job for you._"

"I'm not doing it!"

"_Oh, you will, Natalia._" he replied. "_I'll make sure of that_."

"How?" she asked. She didn't particularly want to know, but she had to ask. "How?" He didn't answer. "Whatever incentive you've got planned, Ivan, it's not going to..."

"_How is Abigail?_"

That got her.

"You stay away from my daughter!" she whispered, angrily. Clint sat up in bed and pulled his wife into a hug.

"_Oh, don't worry._" said Petrovich. "_Abigail is safe. Unless you decide to disobey orders, in which case I will send the KGB after her._"

"Ivan, you know that's not going to work." said Natasha, leaning closer to Clint. "You know what Abby's like."

"_And you know what the KGB are like._"

_Exactly. _she thought.

"What do you want me to do?"

"_I want you to kill the President of the United States._" She let out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"_You heard me. Kill the President. Or I send the KGB after Abigail._"

The full meaning of what Petrovich said hit Natasha hard.

"What if I don't want to do it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"_You will, Natalia._" he replied. "_You want Abigail to be safe, which she will be if you do as I say._"

_Goddammit! _Natasha thought. He really knew how best to manipulate her.

"_Will you do it?_" he asked. He was expecting her to say yes, and she knew it.

"I will."

"_Good girl._" he said. "_Remember, if you tell anyone about this, I will certainly send my men after your daughter. Understand?_"

"Yes."

"_Good. I will be sending someone to...keep an eye on you. Goodbye, Natalia._"

"Goodbye, Ivan."

She turned the phone off, put it back on her bedside table and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Tasha." said Clint, gently. "What did he say?"

"He wants me to kill the President." Clint swore.

"What happens if you don't do as he says?"

"He'll send the KGB after Abby." He swore again.

"Just like every other time they've told you to do something for them." She nodded and looked up at her husband.

"I'm scared, Clint." she whispered. "Everything else they've asked me to do, I can get round it, but this... This is the _President _we're talking about! There is no way that I would be able to sneak into the White House, kill him and get out again without being caught!"

"This coming from an assassin so skilled, she's able to get in and out of places whilst avoiding every single security camera and alarm in the vicinity." She gave him a 'are-you-seriously-telling-me-this' look. "What? I'm just saying. With all of your training, there is no way that you wouldn't be able to get into somewhere as heavily guarded as the White House." There was a pause as she took this in.

"You're right." she said. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You're worried about Abby." She nodded. "Don't worry about her, Nat. She'll be fine. You know what she's like."

"I also know what the KGB are like." she muttered. Clint pretended not to hear her.

"It's ok, Tasha." he said. "Come back to sleep."

Natasha lay back down and Clint pulled her close, so that she was curled up against him.

* * *

Abby moved around in her sleep as her psychic powers picked up the conversation between her mother and Petrovich. When it was finished, Abby's eyes flew open and she rolled over, turned on the bedside lamp then propped herself up on her elbow. She took some deep breaths.

"Abby?"

She looked towards the door and saw Peter standing there with a concerned look on his face. Of course he knew that something was up. They were brother and sister, after all.

"Hey, little brother." she replied.

"KGB?" he asked. Maybe it was the fact that they were siblings, or that their minds were linked due to her powers, but he always knew what was going on.

"Petrovich."

"What does he want this time?" he asked, coming in and sitting on the bed. She sat up and looked at him.

"He wants Mom to assassinate President Ellis. If she disobeys orders or tells anyone else then he'll send the KGB after me. Again."

"Вот дерьмо." (_Oh crap_) he replied. "The President? Really?" She nodded. "How's Mom going to get out of this?"

"No idea."

"Get some sleep, Abs. You know how your psychic powers always give you hell, especially at night."

"Why are you acting like you're my big brother instead of my little brother?"

"It's automatic whenever you have a crazy moment."

"_Psychic _moment!" she corrected him, hitting him on the arm.

They both laughed at the change in mood.

"Seriously, though." he said. "You need to sleep."

"I can't. I need to train."

"Abby, it's 3:00 in the morning."

"Actually it's 3:45."

"You know what I mean." She stood up. "Oh. You're actually serious about training at 4:00 in the morning." She nodded.

Peter went back to his room and they changed into their sparring gear then headed to the gym. The gym was far away from the rest of the floor, so that no one was disturbed.

"Good morning, Abby. Good morning, Peter." said J.A.R.V.I.S., as soon as they walked in.

"Morning, J.A.R.V.I.S." they replied.

"You're up early."

"Nightmares." said Abby.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like me to wake your parents?"

"No, thank you. We just need to train."

"_Abby _needs to train." Peter corrected.

"Would you like some music whilst you train?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

"You know us too well." said Abby, smiling.

"What would you like?"

"Your choice, J.A.R.V.I.S." said Peter.

There was silence then _Eye of the Tiger _by Survivor started playing. Abby and Peter smiled and got into position.

* * *

In the morning, Clint and Natasha were still snuggled up together. Clint woke up and lay there, looking at Natasha. Despite the early morning call, she was sleeping peacefully although he could see small hints of anxiety in her face. He reached over and gently stroked her hair, only to have his wrist tightly gripped by her hand. He winced.

"Morning, Tasha." he said. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Clint." she replied. "You do know I'm a light sleeper?"

"I know." he answered. "Also, ow! Could you let go of my wrist?" She giggled and did so. He gently laid his hand on the side of her head and she laid her hand on top of his. "You ok now, Nat?"

"I'm fine." she replied, nodding. They both knew that she wasn't fine, but Clint didn't push it.

He kissed her on the top of her head, then got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Natasha had propped herself up on her elbow and was smiling at him seductively. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I know that look, Tasha." he said. "Are you seriously going to flirt with me at a time like this?"

"You're my husband."

"Oh, ok."

He sat down on the bed and they kissed passionately. This went on for about 10 minutes, then they broke apart. They dressed in their civilian clothes which involved a leather jacket for both of them; their off-duty form of protection.

"Let's go and find Mom." said Clint. "She'll know what to do."

'Mom', also known as Agent Maria Hill, was in the communications room. She looked up as Clint and Natasha came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She, like Coulson and Fury, always knew when something was up with Barton and Romanoff.

"I have a slight problem." replied Natasha. She then told Maria about the phone call.

"Oh shit!"

"What do we do?" asked Clint. Maria thought for a moment.

"Go and find Abby and Peter, tell them to pack for a week, then meet me in the hangar bay." she answered. "I need to phone a friend."

Clint and Natasha nodded and walked out as Maria started to dial a number.

"Where are the kids?" asked Natasha. It was 8:00. She knew that their son and daughter would be up. Clint looked up.

"Hey, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"Do you know where Abby and Peter are?"

"I believe they are in the gym."

"Thanks."

The two assassins headed off in the direction of the gym. Sure enough, Abby and Peter were there, sparring, just like their parents. And because it was Abby, there was music playing whilst they were training. Today, it was _Eye of the Tiger _by Survivor. Clint and Natasha were amazed at how eerily similar Peter was to Clint and Abby was to Natasha when it came to fighting.

"Morning, kids." said Clint.

"Morning, Dad!" exclaimed Peter.

"Morning, Mom!" exclaimed Abby.

The music stopped and the two adults correctly guessed that JARVIS had stopped it.

"Have a good sleep last night?" asked Clint.

"Yes." said Peter.

"No." said Abby.

"What happened?" asked Natasha, already guessing her daughter's answer.

"Your guess is correct." replied Abby, nodding in confirmation.

"The phone call from Petrovich telling you to kill the President or he'll send the KGB after Abby." said Peter. His parents looked at him. He shrugged. "Abby had a nightmare about it and told me."

"I can't help it if my psychic powers pick up literally every bad thing that happens." she said.

"Ok, kids." Natasha cut in. "Stop." They did.

"Go and pack your bags." said Clint. "We're going on a...field trip."

"Yay!" The two young Bartons exclaimed.

"For how long?" asked Peter.

"About a week." Clint replied.

"Where are we going?" asked Abby.

"Washington D.C." Natasha replied


End file.
